Pansy
by kyeoul-nim
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo yang bisa melihat hantu dipertemukan dengan Kim Mingyu yang bisa membuat hantu-hantu itu pergi. Sayangnya, Mingyu tidak menyukai Wonwoo yang mata duitan dan menciumnya tanpa izin! MEANIE. MINGYUXWONWOO. BOYXBOY. GHOST. SEVENTEEN.
1. Chapter 1

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ , kenapa kau terus mengabaikanku? Wonwoo- _hyung_!"

Jeon Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gusar makhluk di belakangnya. " _Ya_! Mau sampai kapan kau terus mengikutiku?! Aku harus sekolah! Aku tidak bisa membantumu sekarang!"

Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu menatap Wonwoo dengan raut sedih, "Aku ingin sekali bertemu _hyung_ -ku, _Hyung_..."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, "Kenapa tidak kau datangi saja dia? Bukankah gampang pergi kesana-sini karena kau hantu?"

Ya, laki-laki mungil yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Wonwoo adalah hantu. Namanya Kim Chan. Ia meninggal beberapa bulan lalu akibat sakit parah. Dan Wonwoo bertemu dengannya di stasiun kereta ketika akan pergi mengunjungi keluarganya di Changwon.

"Aku tidak bisa, _Hyung_! Kau tahu sendiri ada hantu penjaga yang seram di perusahaan _hyung-_ ku, bahkan di rumah pun ada Seungkwan- _hyung_ yang menyeramkan!"

Ah, Wonwoo ingat. Seungkwan memang hantu yang menyebalkan. Ia terlalu sensitif dan merasa rumah keluarga Kim adalah tempat tinggalnya sehingga ia tidak membiarkan hantu lain masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu selain dirinya. Bahkan, Chan yang notabene adalah adik kandung CEO terkenal bernama Kim Mingyu itu juga tidak dibiarkan masuk. Bukan tanpa sebab Wonwoo tahu siapa itu Seungkwan karena sejujurnya ia belum pernah bertemu hantu itu, tetapi menurut gosip yang dibicarakan hantu-hantu yang akrab dengannya, Seungkwan adalah tipikal hantu yang tidak ingin kau temui.

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan?" desah Wonwoo. Ia pasti sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Aku ingin _hyung_ menemaniku ke perusahaan atau ke rumah. _Hyung_ kan bisa bernegosiasi dengan Seungkwan- _hyung_."

Wonwoo merasa lengkung hitam di bawah matanya akan bertambah lagi karena ikut campur dengan urusan makhluk gaib. Tapi melihat Chan yang begitu menyedihkan—bocah itu begitu ingin melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya dan rindu rumah—Wonwoo merasa kasihan juga. Jadi, ia mengiyakan permintaan Chan yang langsung kegirangan mendengarnya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, _Hyung_!" Chan memeluknya meskipun Wonwoo tidak merasakannya. Wonwoo menghela napas pelan. Kapan ia bisa lepas dari makhluk-makluk tak kasat mata ini?

"Aku akan mengantarmu setelah pulang sekolah, Chan- _ie_. Dan setelah itu, jangan ganggu aku lagi, mengerti?"

Chan mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo menghela napas, bertanya-tanya apakah Eunhyuk- _seonsaengnim_ yang mendapat piket hari ini karena terakhir kali Wonwoo terlambat ke sekolah dan guru itu yang mendapat jadwal, ia berakhir dengan mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali tanpa henti.


	2. Chapter 2

"Apa kau tidak bosan terlambat?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan menerima angsuran air mineral dari temannya, Do Kyungsoo. Ia begitu lelah sekali mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak delapan kali. Beruntung, Eunhyuk- _seonsaengnim_ sedang berbaik hati untuk mengurangi kuantitas hukumannya. Wonwoo menenggak air mineral dingin itu dengan rakus.

Wonwoo mendesah, "Kau tahu aku terlambat bukan tanpa alasan."

"Urusan dengan makhluk gaib lagi?" Do Kyungsoo mengenal Wonwoo sejak sekolah dasar. Mereka berteman baik, dan Kyungsoo tahu betul bahwa Wonwoo dapat melihat hantu.

"Aku ingin sekali lepas dari semua ini," Wonwoo menggerutu. "aku ingin tidur nyenyak tanpa gangguan dari mereka semua."

Kyungsoo mengulas senyum, "Setiap penyakit pasti ada obatnya. Hanya saja kau belum menemukannya."

Wonwoo menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengernyit, "Jadi kau menganggap kemampuanku ini penyakit?"

"Entahlah, mungkin lebih seperti ke parasit?"

"Harusnya kau bersyukur dapat melihat kami," Suara lain berujar. Dan tentu saja hanya Wonwoo yang dapat mendengarnya. Wonwoo menoleh ke sampingnya yang kosong. Ya, seharusnya kosong di mata orang awam, tetapi tidak di mata Wonwoo. Di sana duduk seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah dengan _headphone_ di lehernya. Itu Chwe Hansol.

Ia penghuni tetap lapangan olahraga sekolah. Setiap hari Wonwoo pasti menemukan Hansol di salah satu tribun, duduk sambil memperhatikan, sendirian. Entah kenapa Hansol memilih lapangan sebagai _spot_ -nya. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu—ia tidak berminat—dan lagi Hansol agak sedikit sensitif seperti Seungkwan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga karena Wonwoo menatap ke sebuah arah yang tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Hansol," Wonwoo berkata. Kyungsoo tahu siapa itu Hansol. Wonwoo pernah menceritakannya padanya.

"Oh, ada apa dengannya?" Kyungsoo tidak takut hantu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Bukan hal penting."

"Jadi, kau sekarang menganggapku hal tidak penting?" protes Hansol, namun Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu justru kembali menenggak air mineralnya dan menatap malas lapangan yang sepi.

Ia sungguh berharap bisa melenyapkan hantu-hantu ini dari kehidupannya.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo langsung menemukan sosok Chan di depan gerbang sekolah, melambai padanya dengan bersemangat. Ia kemudian berkata pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kau pulanglah duluan, aku ada urusan dengan 'pengganggu'."

Kyungsoo langsung paham. _Pengganggu_ adalah sebutan Wonwoo untuk hantu-hantu yang sering mengganggunya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

Wonwoo meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Chan yang sudah kelihatan tak sabar.

"Kita sebaiknya kemana, _Hyung_? Ke perusahaan _hyung-_ ku atau ke rumah?"

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Terserah kau saja."

Chan tampak berpikir. Wajahnya sungguh imut ketika mengerutkan kening seperti itu. "Ah, ke perusahaan _hyung_ -ku saja, bagaimana? Aku masih takut bertemu Seungkwan- _hyung_."

"Kau bilang aku bisa bernegosiasi dengannya?"

Chan menggeleng, "Setelah kupikir-pikir itu tindakan tidak efektif karena Seungkwan- _hyung_ tidak akan mempan dengan hal begitu. Ya sudah, ayo _hyung_! Kita harus segera ke _Kim House_!"

Wonwoo mendengus pelan dan mulai mengikuti Chan yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Mereka menaiki bus dan kemudian berhenti di sebuah gedung tinggi nan berkelas. Wonwoo sampai membelalakkan matanya saking takjub. _Hyung_ Chan pasti orang kaya.

Wonwoo jadi ingat kehidupannya yang serba hemat dan makan nyaris satu kali dalam sehari. Mungkin ia harus mencari pasangan yang kaya raya untuk menunjang hidupnya. Bibinya yang kerjaannya hanya makan-tidur-menonton televisi itu sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan.

"Kenapa diam di sana, _Hyung_? Ayo, masuk!" teriak Chan yang sudah berada di dekat pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca. Wonwoo tertegun dan segera menyusul bocah itu. Begitu sampai di resepsionis, Chan menyenggol Wonwoo, menyuruhnya menanyakan _hyung_ -nya.

"Eh, err, itu... apa aku bisa bertemu Kim Mingyu- _ssi_?"

"Kim- _sajangnim_? Ah, apa anda telah membuat janji sebelumnya?" tanya resepsionis itu. Wonwoo menatap Chan meminta bantuan. Chan hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ah, dasar bocah tidak tahu diuntung.

"Ah, itu... aku belum membuat janji."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Dengan saudara siapa?"

"Ah, Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Katakan padanya aku bersama Kim Chan."

Resepsionis itu mengangguk dan mulai menelepon seseorang. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa rasanya begitu aneh? Bukankah seharusnya ada hantu penjaga itu di sini? Kenapa Wonwoo bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali di sudut manapun?

Chan mendadak memekik, membuat Wonwoo tertegun.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Chan dengan berbisik, takut diketahui resepsionis di depan mereka. Wonwoo tidak ingin disangka gila karena berbicara sendiri.

"Itu, _Hyung_... Ada Jihoon- _hyung_ di sana!"

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Chan dan melihat sosok hantu berwajah datar itu. Ah, di sana Jihoon rupanya, berdiri di depan lift. Dan tepat di belakang Jihoon, ketika lift membuka, ada sosok bertubuh tegap dengan jas rapi berjalan menembusnya. Membuat Wonwoo terpana—bukan karena sosok itu menembus Jihoon karena oh astaga Wonwoo sudah ribuan kali ditembus oleh hantu manapun, hanya saja sosok itu begitu rupawan. Laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo, melirik resepsionisnya.

"Dia yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo?"

Resepsionis itu mengiyakan. Ah, sepertinya Wonwoo tahu siapa ini. Kim Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu kau bersama Chan?" Mingyu langsung bertanya padanya dengan nada tidak terima.

Wonwoo membela diri, "Aku memang bersamanya!"

Mingyu menggeleng, "Itu tidak mungkin karena Chan suda—"

"Meninggal kan?" potong Wonwoo santai. "apa _ahjussi_ menuduhku berbohong? Chan sedang bersamaku sekarang. Ia di belakangku sedang menatapmu berbinar-binar."

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

Wonwoo langsung menendang selangkangan Mingyu dengan salah satu kakinya, merasa terhina. Menyebabkan Mingyu berteriak kesakitan memegangi bagian yang dipukul Wonwoo dan _security_ berdatangan meringkusnya.

Ah, sial. Wonwoo kelepasan.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Hyung_..."

Wonwoo langsung menoleh ke belakang, kemudian mendengus kasar. "Ya Tuhan, kau darimana saja, Chan- _ie_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang? Apa kau tak tahu _hyung_ -mu itu mendepakku dari kantornya karena tuduhan penipuan? Untung saja ia tidak memanggil polisi karena aku telah menendang selangkangannya."

Chan menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa hilang begitu saja, _Hyung_. Ketika Wonwoo- _hyung_ menendang _hyung_ -ku, aku langsung lenyap begitu saja."

Wonwoo menatap Chan dengan alis berkerut, "Benarkah?"

Chan mengangguk. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

Wonwoo menghela napas pelan, "Yang jelas aku tidak bisa masuk lagi ke dalam sana karena _hyung_ -mu pasti akan menyuruh _security_ - _security_ nya mengusirku."

Chan kelihatan sedih sekali, membuat Wonwoo merasa tidak enak.

"Kalau begitu besok kita ke rumahmu saja."

"Eh?" Chan tampak kaget. "rumahku?"

"Kau bisa bertemu _hyung_ -mu di rumah."

"Tapi, _Hyung_... Ada Seungkwan- _hyung_ di sana... Aku tidak berani..."

" _Aish_ , kau tenang saja. Biar aku yang urus hantu itu, oke?"

Wajah Chan tampak ragu, "Serius, _Hyung_?"

"Memangnya aku tidak terlihat serius?"

Wajah Chan kemudian berseri, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_!" Ia kemudian memeluk Wonwoo, membuat lelaki berkulit pucat itu mau tak mau tersenyum. Yah, meskipun hantu-hantu ini menyebalkan, tetapi mereka imut juga.


	5. Chapter 5

Mingyu baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Ia merasa lelah bukan main ketika turun dari mobil sambil menenteng tas kerja. Ah, ia perlu meminta beberapa pelayan memijatnya.

" _Ahjussi_!"

Mingyu tertegun. Ia menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Anak SMA yang tadi menendang selangkangannya di kantor tampak menghampirinya. Mingyu mendengus kasar. Bagaimana mungkin bocah ini bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya?

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, "Kukatakan pada _security_ bahwa aku keponakanmu."

Mingyu benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang membuat anak ini begitu kukuh menemuinya. "Pergilah, aku benar-benar tak ingin mendengar omong kosong darimu."

"Omong kosong?" Wonwoo tampak tersinggung. "dengar, kalau itu omong kosong, aku takkan mungkin menemuimu berkali-kali seperti ini meskipun kau usir, _ahjussi_."

"Berhenti memanggilku _ahjussi_ seolah aku pamanmu!"

"Kau memang _ahjussi_ , kan? Umurmu hampir dua puluh tujuh tahun, dan aku baru tujuh belas."

Mingyu mendengus lagi, "Pergi dari hadapanku."

"Kau harus mendengarku dulu!" protes Wonwoo. "Chan- _ie_ benar-benar merindukanmu, _ahjussi_."

Dan bagaimana pula bocah ini kenal dengan adiknya yang beberapa bulan lalu meninggal?

"Oke, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Tapi kau punya waktu lima men—"

" _Omo_!" Anak SMA itu mendadak berteriak dan memeluknya, membuat Mingyu berdecak kesal. Ia segera mendorong anak itu dan menepis jasnya seolah baru saja terkena debu.

"Apa kau sengaja mencari kesempatan untuk memelukku, hah?"

Anak SMA itu tampak memandang sekeliling dengan was-was kemudian menatap tangannya dan Mingyu. "Tidak mungkin," gumamnya, membuat Mingyu mengernyit.

"Apa? Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

Mendadak, anak itu tersenyum lebar. Sekilas, tampak manis. Mingyu jadi berdeham sendiri untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu? Aku hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk mendengar ceritamu."

Anak itu menggeleng, "Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok, _ahjussi_! Ah, rasanya senang sekali telah menemukan _obat_! Sampai jumpa besok, _ahjussi_!"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya. Apa katanya? Besok? Memangnya Mingyu mau bertemu anak itu besok?


	6. Chapter 6

Mingyu mendapat kiriman bunga pagi itu. Sekretarisnya, Irene, berkata bahwa ada seorang bocah SMA yang datang dengan senyum berseri-seri mengantarkan bunga aneh itu padanya.

Mingyu menatap bunga berwarna biru tua itu dengan alis berkerut. Di dalam ruangannya, sekarang duduk rekan kerjanya, Soonyoung, yang sedang sibuk membaca beberapa berkas.

"Apa kau tahu bunga apa ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil menyentuh bunga di atas mejanya dengan tatapan ngeri. Ia hanya takut saja bocah SMA itu menaruh sesuatu yang aneh sehingga membuatnya celaka.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Soonyoung berkata dengan jenaka. "disana ada kartu, kenapa kau tidak baca saja isinya?"

Ah, kartu?

Mingyu meraih kartu itu, membolak-baliknya, kemudian membukanya. Ada tulisan di dalam sana, ditulis tangan dengan rapi.

Annyeong, ahjussi _!_

 _Kau pasti kaget menerima hadiah dariku, kan? Hehe. Banyak orang yang tidak tahu bunga apa ini. Dan kalau kau cukup bodoh sampai tidak tahu, biar kuberitahu. Ini adalah bunga pansy. Bunga kesukaanku. Kata orang, arti pansy adalah '_ pikirkan aku!'. _Jadi, pikirkan aku setiap hari, oke_ ahjussi _? Kau adalah_ obatku _sekarang, jadi kau harus bertindak seperti_ obat _yang baik! Aku akan datang lagi malam nanti sehabis bekerja paruh waktu! Oh ya, aku akan membawa Chan_ -ie _juga!_

 _Tertanda penerima obat,_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

Selesai membaca kartu itu, Mingyu tertawa sambil mendengus. Tak habis pikir kenapa bocah aneh ini dengan beraninya mengiriminya bunga dengan suruhan untuk memikirkannya selalu. Memangnya Wonwoo siapa? Kekasihnya? Umur mereka saja terpaut jauh! Dibanding kekasih, mereka lebih cocok sebagai kakak-adik meskipun membayangkannya saja Mingyu tidak mau.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Soonyoung padanya ketika melihat tingkah temannya yang aneh.

"Bocah ini sudah gila," Mingyu berkata seraya melempar kartu itu ke _pansy_ di atas mejanya. "bagaimana mungkin ia mengirim bunga ini agar aku selalu memikirkannya? Dasar sinting!"

"Serius?" Soonyoung tampak terhibur. "apa dia bocah SMA yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

Mingyu menghela napas kesal, "Siapa lagi?"

Soonyoung tertawa pelan, "Kenapa kau tidak turuti perkataannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Memikirkannya," seringai Soonyoung, membuat Mingyu melempar buku di atas meja kerjanya ke arah Soonyoung.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kyungsoo- _ah_ ,"

Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku di pangkuannya menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang tampak tersenyum sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Tidak biasanya Wonwoo menjalani hari di sekolahnya dengan senyum yang kelewat lebar mengingat hari-harinya pasti akan diganggu oleh hantu-hantu tak diundang.

Wonwoo menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum aneh, "Aku telah menemukan _obatku_!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Obat?"

Wonwoo mengangguk bersemangat, "Aku telah menemukan seseorang yang bisa melenyapkan semua hantu-hantu itu dariku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat membantu Chan kemarin, aku bertemu dengan kakaknya yang seorang CEO perusahaan terkenal. Dan ketika aku menyentuh kakaknya, semua hantu yang ada di penglihatanku menghilang! Bukankah itu ajaib?"

Kyungsoo mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo padanya. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana dengan _obatmu_? Kau takkan bisa menyentuhnya apabila ia tidak mengizinkanmu kan?"

Wonwoo tidak menyukai gagasan itu. "Ia harus mau kusentuh! Bagaimanapun juga setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku dapat menemukan pelarian."

"Jika seperti itu, bukankah artinya kau harus terus hidup bersamanya agar terhindar dari semua _pengganggu_?"

Wonwoo tertegun, "Begitukah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kalau ia menjadi milik orang lain, kau tentu saja tidak boleh menyentuhnya."

Yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibir. Ia tidak mungkin langsung mengajak _ahjussi_ itu menikah dengannya. Yang benar saja? Ia pasti akan dianggap bocah gila. Tapi, untuk urusan menikah _sih_ Wonwoo mau saja. Apalagi Kim Mingyu adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan ternama sehingga ia pasti punya banyak uang untuk membiayai hidupnya. Memikirkan hidup selamanya dengan bibinya, sungguh membuat Wonwoo merasa mual.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat _ahjussi_ itu menyukaiku."

"Eh?" Kyungsoo tampak kaget. "kau serius?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap, "Hidup bersamanya pasti akan membuatku bahagia seumur hidup. Terhindar dari hantu... punya banyak uang... aku sungguh mendambakan hidup seperti itu sejak dulu!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng, "Pikiranmu sungguh sempit. Memangnya ia mau menikahi bocah sepertimu? Berapa jarak usia kalian?"

Wonwoo tampak tidak senang, "Sebelas tahun. Memangnya kenapa dengan jarak sejauh itu? Ia masih tampan kok. Terlihat masih muda juga."

"Terserahmu saja. Aku sudah memperingati."

Wonwoo menopang dagunya dengan tangan, menatap halaman sekolah dengan _mood_ yang tiba-tiba memburuk. Hansol yang sedari tadi duduk di sampingnya menyeletuk.

"Aku seratus persen yakin kau bakal diabaikan oleh CEO itu."

Wonwoo menatap ke sampingnya dengan galak.


	8. Chapter 8

" _Annyeong, ahjussi_!" Adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Wonwoo ketika Mingyu membuka pintu rumahnya. Saat itu langit sudah gelap. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Mingyu bertanya-tanya apakah Wonwoo tidak punya kegiatan lain sampai bisa mampir ke rumahnya malam-malam begitu.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menampakkan diri lagi di depanku?"

Wonwoo mengabaikan Mingyu dan melongo ke dalam rumah mewah miliknya sehingga membuat Mingyu harus menahan bocah itu. " _Ya_! Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajari sopan santun?"

Wonwoo menghindari sentuhan Mingyu padanya. "Orangtuaku sudah lama meninggal. Sekarang, aku tinggal dengan bibiku, dan orang tua itu sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun. Dan jangan menyentuhku tanpa izin, _ahjussi_. Kau bisa membuat Chan hilang!"

Mingyu menarik napas kesal, "Omong kosong apa lagi itu? Pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil _security_."

"Kenapa kau mengusirku terus? Padahal aku bersama Chan sekarang." rengut Wonwoo.

"Hentikan omong kosong bodoh itu. Aku tidak percaya dengan hantu atau semacamnya."

" _Hyung_ -ku, takut hantu," bisik Chan pada Wonwoo, membuat lelaki berkulit pucat itu tertawa.

"Sungguh?" Ia menatap Chan geli, membuat Mingyu yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Apa kau bicara sendiri?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu jenaka, "Chan bilang kau takut hantu, _ahjussi_. Serius?"

"Apa? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Jadi serius kau takut hantu? Aku heran kenapa kau masih sanggup tinggal di sini sementara Seungkwan tampak sering membuat onar di dalam."

Mingyu mendengus kasar. Siapa lagi itu Seungkwan?

"Dengar, berhenti bicara omong kosong. Cepat pergi dari rumahku sekarang!"

"Oh _omo_!" Wonwoo terkejut, membuat dahi Mingyu lagi-lagi berkerut.

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kau punya kerabat orang Cina, _ahjussi_?" tanya Wonwoo, memperhatikan sesuatu di belakang Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mingyu mulai tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Hantu itu berbicara dengan bahasa Cina padaku," Wonwoo menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dengan bingung. "ia bilang Xu Minghao berulang kali. Kau kenal padanya?"

Chan langsung berdesis pada Wonwoo, " _Hyung_ , diamlah."

" _Ya_ , kenapa kau menyuruhku diam?" protesnya pada Chan.

Chan membuat raut seperti menyesal, "Xu Minghao adalah almarhum tunangan _hyung_ ku..."

Wonwoo tertegun dan menoleh pada Mingyu yang wajahnya mulai mengeras.

"Apa kau sungguh dapat melihat orang yang sudah mati?"


	9. Chapter 9

Wonwoo mengangguk ketika Mingyu menyodorkan sebuah foto di hadapannya. "Ya, itu hantu Cina yang barusan kulihat di belakang _ahjussi_."

Mingyu menurunkan tangannya dan mendengus pelan, "Jadi kau sungguh dapat melihat hantu?"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang pada _ahjussi_ bahwa aku memang bisa melihatnya?"

Mingyu mengabaikan Wonwoo, "Jadi sekarang dimana hantu Minghao?"

Wonwoo menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, "Tunangan _ahjussi_? Dia sudah pergi. Aku tak tahu kemana. Chan- _ie_ juga ikut pergi. Tapi kenapa _ahjussi_ tertarik sekali? Bukankah _ahjussi_ takut hantu?"

"Ya, aku memang tidak senang dengan makhluk seperti itu, tapi hal itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang yang lebih kupedulikan adalah Minghao. Aku perlu kau bicara padanya."

Wonwoo menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Aku? Kenapa harus aku?"

Mingyu berdecak kesal, "Karena kau bisa bicara dengan hantu, bocah bodoh."

Wonwoo langsung mengangkat sebelah kakinya, "Jika _ahjussi_ berkata aku bodoh lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan menendang masa depan _ahjussi_ seperti kemarin."

Mingyu memutar bola mata, "Kau memang bocah tidak waras."

Wonwoo bersiap akan melayangkan kakinya, namun Mingyu menahannya dengan sebal. "Apa kau memang senang menendang kemaluan seseorang?"

"Apa _ahjussi_ memang senang mengatai anak SMA dengan bocah bodoh dan tidak waras?"

Mingyu menghela napas. Tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya mau saja berurusan dengan bocah menyebalkan seperti Wonwoo.

"Kau harus bicara dengan Minghao," Mingyu memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan untungnya Wonwoo tidak menolak.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin _ahjussi_ tanyakan kepada orang mati?"

"Minghao mengalami kecelakaan," ujar Mingyu dengan wajah yang keras. "dan aku tidak percaya bahwa itu kecelakaan mobil biasa."

Wonwoo mengerjap, "Jadi _ahjussi_ berpikir ada yang sengaja mencelakakan tunangan _ahjussi_?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Jadi aku butuh kau berbicara pada Minghao, menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, berpikir. Apa mungkin ini saatnya ia membuat Mingyu menyukainya dan memberinya banyak uang?

"Apa bayaranku jika berhasil bicara dengan Minghao?"

Mingyu menyipit, "Bayaran?"

"Iya, bayaran. _Ahjussi_ pikir aku mau bekerja gratis? Hidup di dunia ini butuh uang _ahjussi_. Setiap orang tidak makan dengan daun."

Mingyu tak habis pikir kenapa bocah SMA seperti Wonwoo hanya memikirkan uang di kepalanya.

"Baik, aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau mau."

"Tentu saja _ahjussi_ harus membayar," Wonwoo bersungut. "tapi aku punya syarat lain."

"Syarat? Kau memang sudah gila rupanya. Jika syaratnya aneh, aku tidak akan memenuhinya."

"Kalau _ahjussi_ tidak mau memenuhinya aku tidak akan bicara dengan Minghao!"

Mingyu mendengus pelan. Ia sungguh ingin menyelesaikan kasus almarhum tunangannya yang selama ini masih teka-teki dalam kepalanya.

"Apa syaratnya?"

" _Ahjussi_ harus bilang setuju dulu!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa setuju jika syaratnya pun tidak tahu?"

"Pokoknya harus setuju dulu!" Wonwoo mengembungkan pipi sebal. Sekilas, wajah bocah itu tampak menggemaskan. Tapi tenang saja. Itu hanya sekilas. Karena bagi Mingyu, Wonwoo tetaplah bocah pengganggu yang menyebalkan.

Karena malas berdebat, Mingyu mengangguk. "Oke, apa syaratmu?"

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, " _Ahjussi_ harus menikah denganku!"


	10. Chapter 10

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, membuat Soonyoung yang sedang asyik mengetik di sofa tak jauh dari meja kerjanya menoleh.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Soonyoung heran. Sedari tadi Mingyu memang sudah bertingkah aneh. Mulai dari marah-marah tidak jelas kepada Irene, mendengus keras sampai berpuluh-puluh kali, dan sekarang mengerang sambil mengacak rambutnya. Bukan tipikal Kim Mingyu yang bakal bertingkah serius di kantor.

"Bocah itu memang tidak waras!" Mingyu berkata, masih memasang wajah terganggu yang membuatnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih tua dari biasanya.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah yang mengirimiku _pansy_ kemarin?"

Soonyoung tertegun dan menatap Mingyu. Ia mulai tertarik dan menarik senyum simpul. Ditutupnya laptop di hadapannya, memilih memfokuskan diri sejenak pada bocah antik yang telah mengganggu temannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang diperbuatnya sekarang?"

"Kau tak akan percaya. Bocah itu sinting!"

"Bagaimana aku percaya jika kau belum memberi tahu apa-apa padaku, Tuan Kim?"

Mingyu mendengus. Ia menarik napas, "Bocah sinting itu menyuruhku menikahinya."

Soonyoung terkejut, tentu saja. Tetapi bukan raut tak percaya yang tercetak dalam wajahnya, namun senyum lebar yang tampak geli.

"Kau serius?"

"Lihat, kau tak percaya padaku!"

Soonyoung tertawa, "Bukannya aku tak percaya. Tapi, hei, berapa jarak umur kalian? Wonwoo bahkan masih bocah SMA! Kau pantas jadi kakaknya asal kau tahu."

"Kau pikir aku mau menikahinya? Aku tidak suka bocah kecil."

Soonyoung masih tak bisa menghilangkan senyum geli pada wajahnya, "Lantas apa yang akan kaulakukan? Ia memintamu menikahinya, bukan?"

"Kaupikir aku mau menuruti perintahnya? Aku tentu saja menolaknya. Ia sampai cemberut dan memukulku beberapa kali sebelum pergi dari rumahku karena sebal."

"Wow," Soonyoung bergumam. "bocah itu tampaknya benar-benar terobsesi padamu."

"Lebih tepatnya ia adalah pengganggu kecil yang sangat terobsesi dengan uangku."

"Uang?"

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, "Ia memintaku membayarnya apabila berhasil memecahkan kasus Minghao, dan ia punya syarat mutlak aku harus menikahinya setelah kasus selesai."

"Kasus Minghao?" Soonyoung mengernyit.

Mingyu mendesah pelan, "Ia bisa melihat hantu, dan ia bisa melihat Minghao. Aku memintanya untuk berbicara dengan almarhum tunanganku."

Soonyoung mengangguk dan berdecak kagum, "Aku jadi ingin tahu orang seperti apa Jeon Wonwoo itu."

"Kau tidak usah bertemu dengannya. Ia _disaster_."

"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak keberatan saat ia berkunjung ke rumahmu."

Mingyu mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau memang tidak suka Wonwoo, kau pasti sudah menyuruh _security_ mengusirnya dari rumahmu, bukan membiarkannya dan bahkan membawanya masuk ke dalam."

"Aku hanya tidak suka bertindak kasar pada bocah kecil."

"Aku sangat tahu kau tidak suka bocah kecil, Kim Mingyu. Yah, kecuali adikmu, Chan."

Mingyu menghela napas pelan. Ia melirik _pansy_ yang telah dimasukkan Irene ke dalam vas kaca berisi air. Bunga itu masih tampak mekar dengan indah.

Benar perkataan Soonyoung. Kenapa ia tidak pernah mengusir Wonwoo sejak jauh-jauh hari melainkan mendiamkannya?


	11. Chapter 11

" _Ya_! Jeon Wonwoo! Mau kemana lagi kau?!"

Wonwoo mengabaikan teriakan bibinya dan mulai memakai sepatu.

"Kau benar-benar bocah tak tahu diuntung! Apa kau tuli? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku?!"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo diam dengan wajah datarnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, bibinya menarik kerah belakang bajunya sehingga membuatnya tertahan.

"Apa kau sekarang telah berani melawanku hah?!"

Wonwoo menarik napas pelan dan menoleh ke belakang. Menatap sengit bibinya yang keriput itu.

"Lepaskan tangan bibi dari bajuku."

"Apa? Kau sudah mulai memerintahku sekarang?! Kau cari mati?!"

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya dikedua sisi tubuh. Beberapa detiknya, ia mendorong bibinya hingga terjatuh kemudian berlari keluar dari apartemen bobrok mereka. Wonwoo mengabaikan teriakan bibinya yang berulang kali terdengar di sepanjang lorong. Ia benar-benar sudah lelah dengan bibinya. Mungkinkah ia kabur saja kali ini?

"Wah wah wah, berani sekali kau sekarang."

Suara halus itu kembali terdengar. Wonwoo tidak perlu memutar kepala untuk tahu bahwa itu adalah Seokmin. Hantu yang sering sekali membututinya selain Chan. Seokmin meninggal beberapa tahun lalu akibat terkena ledakan hebat di restoran milik ayahnya yang tak jauh dari apartemen Wonwoo. Wonwoo juga sudah kenal dekat dengan Seokmin karena pernah bekerja paruh waktu di sana.

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Pergilah."

"Kenapa kau mengusirku? Aku senang mengikutimu. Setidaknya kalau aku mengikutimu, kau bisa menjawabku."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkah dan mengembuskan napas pelan. Ia menoleh pada Seokmin dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Aku heran kenapa kau masih gentayangan di bumi. Bukankah kau sama sekali tidak punya hal yang kau sesali di dunia ini?"

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau jadi mengungkit-ngungkit masalah pribadiku?"

Wonwoo mendengus, "Sudahlah, berhenti mengikutiku. Aku sedang malas. Aku benar-benar merasa buruk sejak kemarin."

Seokmin tampak tertarik, "Memangnya apa yang kaulakukan kemarin, _Hyung_?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu."

"Apa karena CEO itu, _hyung_?"

Wonwoo tertegun dan menoleh, "Eh?"

Seokmin menyeringai, "Benar kan? Ah, jadi karena Mingyu- _ssi_ ya."

"Darimana kau tahu soal _ahjussi_?"

Hantu itu mengangkat bahu, "Chan."

Wonwoo mendengus kasar. Ah dasar bocah kecil itu.

"Kudengar kau mengajaknya menikah, _Hyung_. Wow, kau memang _daebak_."

"Dia menolakku, bodoh. Aku tidak tahu lagi kemana harus mencari tempat perlindungan."

"Perlindungan?" Seokmin mengerjap bingung.

"Karena jika aku bersama _ahjussi_ , aku pasti tidak akan melihat makhluk seperti kalian. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengurus urusan kalian."

Seokmin tampak terkejut, "Serius, _Hyung_?! Wah, kalau begitu kau tidak boleh bersamanya! Jika kau terus bersamanya kau takkan bisa melihatku!"

Wonwoo memutar bola mata malas, "Dia sudah menolakku. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir aku bersamanya atau tidak. Sekarang, aku sedang berpikir mencari _obat_ yang lain. Di dunia ini tidak mungkin hanya dia saja kan yang bisa menjadi tempat perlindunganku?"

Seokmin memutar otak, tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Wonwoo. Yang hanya bisa ditangkapnya adalah Wonwoo terobsesi sekali dengan _obat_ itu.


	12. Chapter 12

Mingyu memilih makan siang di luar hari itu. Ia mengajak Soonyoung ikut bersamanya karena jika ia sendiri mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal bodoh.

Mingyu menghela napas untuk kesekian kali ketika mereka sedang menunggu pesanan datang. Soonyoung yang sedang berkutat pada gadget-nya mendongak. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Masih memikirkan bocah SMA itu?"

"Siapa yang sedang memikirkan Wonwoo? Aku hanya sedang bingung bagaimana cara menyelesaikan kasus Minghao."

Soonyoung jelas tak percaya dengan pernyataan Mingyu itu. Karena malas berdebat, ia memilih mengedikkan bahu dan kembali berkutat pada gadget-nya.

"Ya, Kwon Soonyoung! Hentikan bermain dengan benda bodoh itu! Kenapa kau tidak memberiku saran?"

Soonyoung melirik Mingyu sekilas dengan tak acuh, "Memangnya aku harus memberi saran apa? Toh aku yakin kau takkan mengikuti saranku."

Mingyu mengerutkan kening, "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau sarankan padaku?"

"Menikahi Wonwoo. Apalagi?"

Mingyu melemparinya dengan tusuk gigi di atas meja. "Kau sungguh tak membantu."

Soonyoung mendengus dan menatap Mingyu, "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Wonwoo akan membantumu jika kau memberinya uang dan menikahinya. Kalau kau memang ingin menyelesaikan kasus Minghao kenapa kau tak lakukan saja?"

"Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu, Soonyoung-ah. Ia masih bocah SMA dan aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Aku tahu," Soonyoung menarik napas. "dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa percaya begitu saja ia bisa melihat hantu. Kau pernah membuktikannya dengan rasionalitasmu sendiri?"

Mingyu terdiam.

Tidak. Ia tidak pernah membuktikannya. Hanya saja ketika Wonwoo berkata ia melihat makhluk yang tak dapat dilihat Mingyu sedang berbicara dalam bahasa Cina, Mingyu secara tak sadar langsung percaya. Tak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa Mingyu dekat dengan Minghao. Hanya Chan dan beberapa kerabat dekatnya saja yang tahu. Dan ketika Wonwoo berkata bahwa ia bisa melihat Minghao, tanpa ba-bi-bu ia langsung mempercayainya.

"Biar kutebak, kau tak pernah membuktikannya kan?"

Mingyu menghela napas, "Aku hanya percaya begitu saja padanya ketika mengungkit tentang Minghao."

"Kau tidak curiga ia menipumu?"

"Aku sangat banyak sekali curiga sampai lelah melakukannya."

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Kau menyukainya?"

Mingyu tersentak, "Mwo?! Kau bercanda!"

Soonyoung tertawa pelan, "Aku kan hanya bertanya. Tak usah kaget seperti itu."

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dengan kesal kemudian melirik ke jendela besar di samping mereka. Lalu lintas di luar sana bisa terlihat jelas dari sini. Mingyu sampai lelah padahal hanya memandang bosan tanpa mengeluarkan energi.

Mendadak pandangan Mingyu terfokus pada seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lebar di seberang jalan. Mingyu menyipit.

Wonwoo?

Apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah itu di sana? Bukankah harusnya ia di sekolah?

Mingyu mengabaikan pemikirannya dan terus memfokuskan diri pada sosok berseragam Wonwoo yang kini terlihat sedang memanyunkan wajah kepada seorang lelaki berpakaian chef.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hyung, bantu aku kali ini saja ya? Biarkan aku menginap di apartemenmu." Wonwoo memasang wajah memelas kepada pria Cina di hadapannya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah.

Wen Junhui mendengus pelan, "Kali ini apalagi yang membuatmu kabur dari rumah?"

Wonwoo jadi semakin cemberut, "Hyung tahu sendiri aku tidak suka dengan bibi. Ia menyebalkan. Ia memperlakukanku seperti boneka."

"Dia satu-satunya kerabat yang kau punya di sini, Wonwoo-ah."

"Aku masih punya kakek dan nenek di Changwon."

"Memangnya kau mau kembali ke sana? Kau tidak ingin merepotkan kakek dan nenekmu kan?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menginap di apartemenmu, Hyung."

Junhui menghela napas, "Kau ini..."

"Ya, ya, ya?"

Junhui berdecak namun menyetujuinya, "Asal kau berjanji akan bersikap baik di apartemenku."

Wonwoo tersenyum begitu lebar, "Terimakasih, hyung! Kau memang yang terbaik! Tapi ngomong-ngomong aku lapar. Kau tidak ingin memberiku makan, Hyung?"

"Aish, bocah ini... Ya sudah, masuk ke dalam. Beruntung ini adalah restoran keluargaku, kalau tidak sudah kutendang kau dari sini."

Wonwoo cengengesan dan mengikuti Junhui masuk ke dalam restoran Italia di hadapan mereka. Tidak sadar bahwa dari seberang jalan, Kim Mingyu memperhatikannya dalam diam.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang acara kabur dari rumah," ujar Kyungsoo ketika ia berjalan bersisian bersama Wonwoo di sepanjang pematang sungai. Mereka bertemu secara disengaja ketika pulang sekolah—di ujung gerbang, Wonwoo menunggu Kyungsoo, melambai, menyeringai, dan berkata bahwa ia akan berhenti sekolah dan kabur dari rumah. Kyungsoo tidak heran dengan kata berhenti sekolah karena Wonwoo memang sering mengatakannya walau tidak benar-benar terjadi. Yang ia permasalahkan hanya kata kabur dari rumah karena Kyungsoo tahu betul Wonwoo tidak punya tempat pelarian. Selama ini, ketika lelaki itu mengumandangkan kalimat itu, ia akan berakhir mengungsi di rumah Kyungsoo, merepotkannya seharian dan makan terlalu banyak sampai ayahnya kadang tidak dapat jatah makan malam. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo tidak suka mendengar gagasan kabur dari rumah ala Wonwoo. Ia tidak mau berakhir menerima tamu tak diundang lagi yang senang menghabiskan isi kulkas di rumahnya tanpa malu.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu beberapa menit yang lalu." ujar Wonwoo dengan santai, ia tersenyum-senyum membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau kelihatan bahagia sekali kabur dari rumah?"

Wonwoo terkikik, "Aku berhasil mendapatkan tempat tinggal sementara! Aku akan tinggal dengan Jun-hyung sekarang."

"Jun... hyung?"

"Ah, kau tidak mengenalnya ya? Ia temanku. Kami hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dan sekarang ia bekerja di sebuah restoran Italia menjadi chef. Keren kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan mulut membulat. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan obat-mu itu?"

"Hah?"

"Ahjussi-mu."

"Oh," Raut Wonwoo mendadak berubah kusut. "aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya."

Kyungsoo tampak bingung karena kemarin ia ingat Wonwoo begitu bersemangat mengejar pria yang lebih tua itu agar menjadi miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau suka ahjussi itu?"

"Dia tidak lebih dari ahjussi brengsek. Aku menyuruhnya menikah denganku tapi ia menolak mentah-mentah! Ah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi. Lebih baik aku mencari ahjussi tampan lainnya yang kaya raya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah temannya itu. "Kau benar-benar tidak menyerah ingin menikahi lelaki kaya ya?"

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, "Aku butuh lelaki kaya agar aku bisa hidup nyaman dan bahagia."

"Kau juga butuh pelindung yang bisa melenyapkan hantu-hantu itu bukan?"

Wonwoo tertegun dan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyungsoo ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau pikir aku bisa menemukan orang yang bisa menghilangkan hantu-hantu itu selain ahjussi?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali, "Entahlah. Bukankah orang berkemampuan khusus hanya ada seorang di dunia ini?"

"Tapi banyak sekali orang yang bisa melihat hantu sepertiku."

"Memang benar," Kyungsoo menyetujuinya. "tapi obat untukmu pasti hanya tercipta satu saja di dunia ini. Jika tercipta untuk banyak orang, bukankah itu berarti bukan obat-mu?"


	15. Chapter 15

Mingyu tidak menyangka akan menemukan Wonwoo duduk di sofa ruangannya ketika kembali dari tempat proyek. Ia menatap Irene dengan tajam, seolah bertanya apa yang telah kau lakukan atau berani-beraninya kau mengizinkan bocah ini masuk tanpa seizinku. Namun, respon yang diberikan Irene hanya senyum manis sebelum keluar dari ruangannya. Soonyoung yang baru pertama kali melihat Wonwoo langsung ber-wow dalam gumaman kecil. Ia menonjok bahu Mingyu pelan, menggodanya sebelum mengambil laptop dan pergi dari ruangan Mingyu. Menyisakan Mingyu dan bocah SMA itu hanya berdua.

Mingyu duduk di hadapan Wonwoo dan berdeham, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah aku sudah menolak tawaranmu?"

"Aku akan tetap meminta ahjussi menikahiku."

Mingyu mendengus kesal, "Apa kau pernah berpikir sebelum berkata sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja," Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak terima, seolah diremehkan. "aku akan menjadi pengantin ahjussi! Meskipun ahjussi menolakku berapa kalipun aku akan tetap meminta ahjussi menikahiku!"

"Kau gila."

"Aku tahu. Semua orang sudah pernah mengatakannya setidaknya sekali padaku."

Mingyu heran kenapa ia tidak memanggil security saja untuk mengusir Wonwoo.

"Aku bertemu Minghao-ssi tadi," ujar Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu menoleh. "ia memang dibunuh dengan sengaja oleh seseorang."

"Apa?"

"Jika ahjussi mau menikahiku, aku akan menceritakan apa yang Minghao katakan padaku."

Mingyu tak habis pikir kenapa bocah SMA ini sungguh terobsesi menikah dengannya. "Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke polisi atas tuduhan pemerasan dan penyembunyian kasus."

"Aku bisa memenjarakan ahjussi atas pelecehan terhadap anak SMA."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya. Pelecehan katanya? Menyentuh bocah itu pun ia tidak pernah!

"Kau..." desis Mingyu. "cepat beritahu apa yang Minghao katakan padamu!"

"Ahjussi kenapa sih? Memangnya aku tidak cukup cantik ya sehingga ahjussi tidak mau menikahiku?"

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Apa kau bodoh? Kau itu laki-laki! Dan kau masih SMA!"

"Sekarang bukankah banyak hubungan sesama jenis? Bahkan kakek-kakek pun bisa menikahi perempuan umur dua puluh tahun!"

"Dan kau pikir aku mau melakukannya?" Mingyu tertawa sumbang. "dengar bocah kecil, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bocah SMA. Terutama bocah cerewet sepertimu."

Wonwoo mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku bukan bocah kecil! Umurku sudah tujuh belas tahun!"

Sebelum Mingyu sempat merespon, Wonwoo telah bangkit berdiri dan menghampirinya. Tanpa bisa diprediksi, bocah itu duduk di atas paha Mingyu, menatap kesal pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap manik mata Mingyu dengan kesal. "Aku bukan bocah kecil! Dan apa? Ahjussi sungguh tidak punya rasa apa-apa padaku? Kalau begitu akan kubuat ahjussi jatuh cinta padaku!"

Mingyu membuka mulut untuk protes, namun terlambat.

Jeon Wonwoo, bocah SMA berumur tujuh belas tahun itu sudah menangkup kedua pipinya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.


	16. Chapter 16

Wonwoo begitu licik.

Setelah kejadian sialan itu, Mingyu dibuat stres sepanjang waktu. Ia sampai tidak bisa fokus bekerja dan begadang semalam suntuk karena tidak bisa tidur. Lingkaran hitam pun mulai terlihat di bawah matanya, mengundang ledekan Soonyoung padanya tiap hari.

Tapi yang lebih sial adalah sejak kejadian itu Wonwoo justru lenyap tanpa kabar. Ia tidak lagi mengunjungi Mingyu. Bocah itu bahkan tak kelihatan di sekitaran kantor! Mingyu dibuat stres bukan main. Ya, mungkin ia takkan stres apabila ciuman Wonwoo itu tidak memberi efek apa-apa padanya. Andai saja. Karena ciuman itu benar apa-apa! Mingyu mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menyukai ciuman itu. Ia bahkan sempat terlena dan membalas lumatan Wonwoo pada bibirnya, mendominasi, hingga hampir saja menanggalkan baju bocah itu kalau saja Wonwoo tidak mendorongnya kemudian menyeringai penuh arti. Saat itu Mingyu sungguh malu bukan main. Mau dimana ia letakkan wajahnya yang tampan ini? Ia seolah menjilat ludah sendiri. Termakan omongan sendiri dan menjadi orang super bodoh karena nyaris memperkosa bocah SMA.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar, mengerang di belakang meja kantornya. Sialan. Ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti membayangkan Wonwoo sekarang. Apa yang telah diperbuat bocah itu padanya?

Mendadak pintu ruangannya diketuk. Irene muncul dan berkata dengan sopan.

"Tuan Kim, Jeon Wonwoo ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Mingyu langsung mendongak.

Sialan.

Kenapa bocah itu baru datang sekarang?

"Suruh dia masuk!"


	17. Chapter 17

Mingyu menatap bocah SMA di hadapannya sambil menahan segala emosi dalam dirinya. Ia ingin sekali bertanya 'darimana saja kau?' atau 'apa kau sadar telah berbuat apa padaku beberapa hari yang lalu?' atau 'bagaimana bisa kau menatapku setenang ini sementara aku berusaha mengenyahkan segala bayang-bayang soal ciuman kita yang kau lakukan tanpa izin itu?'. Ah ya, Wonwoo memang terlihat biasa saja hari ini. Bahkan seolah menganggap kejadian brengsek itu seperti angin lalu.

"Ahjussi," panggil Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Apa?" balasnya galak.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang membunuh Minghao!"

"Apa?" Mingyu tertegun. "kau... apa?"

Wonwoo menghela napas, "Kenapa ahjussi menyebalkan sekali? Kubilang aku sudah tahu siapa pelaku yang membunuh Minghao."

Sejenak Mingyu teralihkan dari pikirannya tentang Wonwoo, "Bukankah kau tidak bisa bahasa Cina? Bagaimana caranya kau mengerti bahasa Minghao?"

Wonwoo memanyunkan bibir, "Ahjussipikir aku bodoh? Minghao bisa berbicara Korea sedikit-sedikit dan aku punya pria kesayanganku yang bisa membantuku menerjemahkan ucapannya!"

Mingyu mengernyit. Apa katanya? Pria kesayangan? Tanpa sadar raut Mingyu berubah masam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak suka dengan gagasan pria kesayangan Wonwoo ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datar sebaik mungkin.

"Jun-hyung membantuku menerjemahkan Minghao."

"Jun? Siapa lagi itu? Memangnya dia bisa melihat hantu sepertimu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Ia yang membantuku mengatasi rasa takut dari hantu-hantu yang selalu mengikutiku. Ia sungguh berpengalaman. Pokoknya ia pria paling hebat yang pernah kutemui di dunia ini!"

Mingyu tidak senang mendengar suara bangga Wonwoo yang mengangung-agungnya pria bernama Jun itu. Memangnya seberapa tampan dan mempesonanya pria itu dibanding dirinya? Mingyu adalah CEO perusahaan terkenal, kerap kali menjadi model majalah bisnis, dan ia juga kaya raya! Ia yakin Jun bahkan tak bisa mengalahkan seberapa banyak harta yang dimilikinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang Jun-mu itu. Cepat ceritakan padaku soal Minghao. Aku bukan membuang waktu hanya untuk mendengar celotehan tak bermutu darimu tentang pria yang bahkan tak kukenal."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak suka.

"Seharusnya ahjussi berterima kasih padaku karena sudah tahu pelakunya! Kenapa malah memarahiku?"

Mingyu mendengus kesal, "Kenapa kau senang sekali membuatku naik pitam? Tidak bisakah kau cerita saja tanpa berdebat atau mengomel?"

"Kenapa aku yang salah? Ahjussi yang terlebih dahulu membuatku marah!"

Mereka diam, saling tatap dengan wajah kesal bukan main.

"Diamlah, Chan. Aku tidak mau minta maaf pada hyung-mu itu." Mingyu mendengar Wonwoo bersuara sambil menoleh ke sisi kirinya yang kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak bahwa Wonwoo sekarang sedang berbicara dengan almarhum adiknya.

"Kau berbicara dengan Chan?"

"Apa urusannya dengan ahjussi?" Wonwoo berkata sinis, membuat Mingyu mendengus lagi.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu. Bisakah kita segera menyelesaikan masalah ini agar cepat selesai?"

Wonwoo mengulurkan sebelah tangannya ke hadapan Mingyu, menggoyangkan tangan itu masih dengan wajah masam.

"Apa?" Mingyu menatap tangan itu bingung.

"Uang," ujar Wonwoo datar. "kalau ahjussi ingin tahu informasi tentang Minghao dariku, ahjussi harus memberiku uang."

Mingyu sungguh tak habis pikir bisa bertemu dengan bocah SMA mata duitan seperti Wonwoo. "Kau sangat cinta uang rupanya."

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang di zaman serba modern seperti ini?"

Mingyu ingin sekali berkata bahwa Wonwoo masih terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, tetapi ia mengurungkannya. Ia pun berkata, "Aku akan memberimu cek kosong setelah kau bercerita padaku soal Minghao. Kau bebas mengisinya berapapun yang kau mau."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, "Oke, deal."

Entah kenapa uang membuat mood bocah itu menjadi bagus. Mingyu heran bukan main. Ia seharusnya tak pernah berurusan dengan Wonwoo sejak awal.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku apa yang dikatakan Minghao padamu."

"Aku takkan menceritakan banyak hal," ujar Wonwoo padanya. "aku hanya akan memberitahu ahjussi intinya saja."

Malas berdebat, Mingyu hanya mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu cepat katakan."

"Minghao bilang Jieqiong-ssi yang melakukannya. Ia yang membuat rem mobilnya macet."

"Jieqiong?" Mingyu agak terkejut mendengarnya, membuat kening Wonwoo berkerut.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa ahjussi terkejut begitu?"

Mingyu mendengus kasar, "Ia saudara kembar Minghao."


	18. Chapter 18

Setelah pemberitahuan tentang Jieqiong kemarin, Wonwoo beberapa hari kemudian tak pernah bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu. Setiap ia mampir ke kantor lelaki itu, Irene akan mengatakan bahwa Mingyu sedang tidak ada di ruangan dan sibuk mengurus proyek.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Wonwoo mendapat kabar yang sama sehingga ia menjadi kehilangan mood dan memarahi orang-orang di sekitarnya, yah termasuk hantu-hantu di sekitarnya juga. Contohnya, Chan yang sekarang sedang menjadi salah satu korbannya.

"Ahjussi menyebalkan! Setelah mendapat informasi ia langsung menelantarkanku begitu?! Dia pikir dia siapa berani menghindariku seperti ini? Apa hyung-mu memang selalu menyebalkan seperti ini Chan? Apa ia tidak punya hati? Apa memang di dalam otaknya itu hanya ada pekerjaan-pekerjaan-dan pekerjaan? Memangnya ia tidak punya kehidupan sosial apa? Memangnya ia mau menikahi proyek sialan itu?"

Wonwoo terus mengomel di lobi kantor sementara Chan menghela napas pelan. Capek dengan segala gerutuan Wonwoo yang tiada ujungnya. Ah, beginikah rasanya merindukan orang yang kau suka? Rasanya, Wonwoo tidak sekadar ingin harta atau perlindungan Mingyu. Mungkinkah lelaki itu mulai menyukainya juga?

"Hyung, berhentilah mengomel. Kenapa kau begitu sensitif sekali? Hyung-ku pasti bakal datang sebentar lagi. Kita tunggu saja."

"Jadi kau sekarang sudah mulai mengataiku?" Wonwoo menatap Chan kesal. "kau membela hyung tak tahu dirimu itu? Ah ya, kalian kan kakak-beradik jadi jelas saja saling membela."

Chan mendengus, "Hyung, bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud membela hyung-ku, hanya saja sebaiknya hyung bersabar. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Aku tahu hyung begitu merindukan hyung-ku, tapi sebentar lagi pasti ketemu kok. Tak perlu khawatir."

Wonwoo tertegun.

Apa?

Merindukan Mingyu katanya?

Wonwoo tertawa sarkastik, "Apa yang kau bilang? Merindukan ahjussi? Tentu saja aku tidak merindukannya! Aku hanya..." Wonwoo terdiam, ia bingung mencari kata yang pas. "aku hanya... Ya! Pokoknya aku sedang tidak merindukannya!"

Chan tersenyum simpul. Wonwoo jelas-jelas merindukan Mingyu.

"Kalian lagi, kalian lagi, apa kalian tidak bosan datang kemari dan membuat onar?"

Itu suara Lee Jihoon. Hantu penunggu lift dekat lobi.

Chan langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Wonwoo. Ia takut pada Jihoon yang punya wajah galak dan suka berkata kasar.

"Aish, kau pikir aku tak bosan melihatmu diam di depan lift seperti office boy? Sudahlah, aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu. Pergi sana! Hush!"

Jihoon tertawa getir. Ia tak percaya ada manusia yang berani mengusirnya seperti ini. "Kau memang Jeon Wonwoo yang tak takut apa-apa ya."

"Kau tak mau pergi?" Wonwoo mendengus malas.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Lagipula ini wilayahku!" protes Jihoon. "kau yang seharusnya enyah dari sini! Dasar pengganggu! Sampai akhir riwayatmu pun aku yakin Mingyu takkan menyukaimu. Lebih baik kau cari paman-paman kaya lainnya saja sana! Mingyu itu seleranya tinggi. Bukan rendahan sepertimu!"

Wonwoo merengut, dibuat kesal dengan perkataan Jihoon yang sungguh menohok. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menunjuk Jihoon kesal.

"Kau!" Karyawan-karyawan di sekitar mereka mulai melirik ke arah Wonwoo. Mereka menatap bocah SMA itu dengan tatapan aneh karena bicara sendiri. "siapa bilang ahjussi takkan menyukaiku?! Ia pasti akan menyukaiku! Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku! Kau lihat saja nanti! Dasar hantu pendek!"

"Hantu pendek katamu?!"

"Hyung, sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi..." Chan menarik baju Wonwoo walau tangannya tembus.

Wonwoo mengabaikan Chan dan justru tersenyum meremehkan pada Jihoon. "Ya, kau hantu pendek yang temperamental. Kenapa? Tidak suka kukatakan begitu?"

Kedua tangan Jihoon terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Mendadak vas di atas meja dekat Wonwoo pecah, membuat orang-orang di sekitar sana kaget dan semakin meliriknya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau pecahkan vas bunganya?!" Wonwoo jadi panik. Ia buru-buru menghampiri pecahan vas itu dan mengutuk hantu pendek itu berulang kali. Jihoon tertawa dan kemudian menghilang, membuat Wonwoo dengan kesal segera memunguti pecahan vas itu. Sialan. Ini pasti vas mahal. Bagaimana caranya ia mengganti rugi sekarang? Pasti semua orang di sini menuduhnya yang memecahkan vas ini. Yah, walau Wonwoo masih punya cek kosong dari Mingyu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin menggunakan cek itu. Ia berniat menyimpan ceknya sampai ia benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Mendadak sebuah tangan menahan tangannya. Wonwoo tertegun dan menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Kim Mingyu sekarang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau tak sadar tanganmu berdarah?"

Wonwoo mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum melirik jarinya yang terluka. Ah, mungkin gara-gara menyentuh pecahan vas bunga. Ia kembali melirik Mingyu.

"Ahjussi sudah selesai dari proyek?"

Mingyu mengabaikan Wonwoo dan menariknya bangun. Beberapa karyawan menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" bentak Mingyu. "lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian atau kalian mau kupecat?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka pergi. Wonwoo menatap tangan Mingyu yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersenyum senang mendapati kenyataan bahwa Mingyu khawatir padanya. Seketika mood-nya yang buruk menguap begitu saja.

"Kau, ikut aku." ujar Mingyu, menarik Wonwoo menuju lift. Mingyu menekan tombol menuju lantai dimana ruangannya berada kemudian menoleh pada Wonwoo ketika pintu lift telah tertutup. "untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Wonwoo menoleh, "Tentu saja bertemu ahjussi."

Mingyu menghela napas, "Memangnya uang yang kemarin kuberikan tidak cukup untukmu?"

Wonwoo tertegun. Uang? Mendadak Wonwoo merasa sakit hati karena Mingyu menduganya datang kemari karena butuh uang. Ia menyentak tangan Mingyu yang masih menggenggamnya dan menekan angka lift mana saja agar lift itu berhenti.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan? Mau merusak lift kantorku?!"

Wonwoo terus menekan angka tujuh belas di lift sampai lift itu terbuka. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mingyu. Ia pergi ke tangga darurat dan turun. Ya, dia memang idiot. Kenapa tidak pakai lift saja ya kan? Tapi Wonwoo terlalu kesal sampai tidak peduli. Ia membiarkan Mingyu berteriak menyerukan namanya. Ia sungguh berharap lelaki itu mencegatnya, meminta maaf atau apa.

Tapi sampai di lantai sembilan pun, Mingyu tidak ada di belakangnya, mengejar dirinya.


	19. Chapter 19

Langkah Wonwoo berhenti di depan restoran Italia milik Junhui. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia kesana. Hanya saja langkahnya yang membawanya kemari.

"Wonwoo?" Itu suara Junhui.

Wonwoo yang sedang menatap jarinya yang berdarah, mendongak. Ia mengulas senyum lebar meskipun perasaannya sedang kacau.

"Hyung!"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Junhui begitu keluar dari restorannya. Wonwoo menggeleng, enggan memberitahunya mengenai Mingyu yang menyebalkan.

"Aku lapar," ia berkata, mengusap perutnya. "berikan aku makanan, hyung!"

Junhui mendengus, "Kenapa setiap kali kau kemari kau terus meminta makan? Kau pikir ini restoran gratis?"

Wonwoo terkekeh kemudian memeluk lengan Junhui dengan wajah memelas, "Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku, hyung? Bagaimana pun juga aku kan dongsaeng-mu."

"Kau dongsaeng paling serakah yang pernah kutemui."

Wonwoo tertawa lagi. "Ayo ke dalam, hyung! Aku butuh makan!"

Junhui berdecak kesal namun membiarkan Wonwoo menariknya ke dalam.

Tetapi, baru beberapa langkah, seorang pria menahan pergerakan Wonwoo. Junhui menaikkan sebelah alis menatap pria berjas rapi itu. Siapa dia?

Pria itu menoleh padanya, menatap Junhui dengan wajah tidak suka yang kentara.

"Aku yang akan memberinya makan," Itu bukan pernyataan, melainkan perintah. Junhui tahu betul nadanya sangat tegas dan absolut.

Wonwoo berusaha memberontak dan berulang kali marah-marah pada pria berjas itu. Junhui ingin sekali menarik Wonwoo menjauh dan berkata pria itu tidak perlu berlaku kasar, namun entah kenapa ia tidak merasa punya hak melakukannya.

Seolah-olah Wonwoo milik pria itu.

Seolah-olah memang begitulah hubungan mereka.

Jadi, ketika Wonwoo dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil oleh pria berjas itu, Junhui masih diam saja mengamati keduanya.

"Kau tahu, Junhui? Kurasa Mingyu mulai menyukai Wonwoo." Itu suara Minghao. Junhui menoleh ke samping, mendapati lelaki manis itu menatap Wonwoo dan pria berjas itu.

Oh, jadi pria itu bernama Mingyu?

"Darimana kau tahu Minghao?" tanya Junhui.

Minghao menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum, "Mingyu tak pernah bersikap protektif seperti itu pada orang lain, kecuali padaku. Dan aku melihat kilat musim semi di matanya saat menatap Wonwoo. Bukankah hal itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Mingyu mulai menaruh rasa pada Wonwoo?"


	20. Chapter 20

Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengejar Wonwoo sampai depan restoran Italia milik hyung kesayangan Wonwoo itu. Bukankah seharusnya ia membiarkan Wonwoo pergi sejak kejadian di lift tadi? Tapi Mingyu tak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya. Ia membiarkan kakinya menemukan jalan bertemu lelaki muda itu kemudian menariknya menjauh dari Junhui.

Ah sial, Mingyu benar-benar tidak senang Wonwoo memeluk lengan Junhui seolah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Ia tidak tahu alasanannya. Mingyu hanya tidak senang.

"Kenapa ahjussi ada di sini? Bukankah ahjussi tidak peduli padaku?" Wonwoo mengomel di dalam mobil, sama sekali tidak membuat Mingyu menoleh.

"Ya! Ahjussi! Kenapa tidak menjawab?! Kau mengabaikanku sekarang?!"

Mingyu menginjak rem, membuat tubuhnya dan Wonwoo menabrak dashboard dan kemudi mobil. Ia menatap Wonwoo kesal bukan main. Apakah bocah ini bisa saja sekali tidak marah-marah padanya?

"Ahjussi mau membunuhku?" omel Wonwoo lagi dengan wajah terkejut dan kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam dan turuti saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?" desah Mingyu.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti ahjussi yang bahkan tak pernah peduli padaku?"

"Jeon Wonwoo..."

"Aku benci ahjussi!" Wonwoo memekik, matanya mulai berair, membuat Mingyu agak terkejut. "aku sudah berperilaku sebaik mungkin tapi ahjussi tak pernah menghiraukanku! Tak pernah memandang niat tulusku! Aku capek! Aku benar-benar muak dengan semua hal sia-sia yang kulakukan pada ahjussi! Aku mau berhenti saja!"

Berhenti?

Wonwoo sekarang terlihat membuka pintu di sampingnya, namun Mingyu buru-buru menguncinya. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menoleh dengan kesal ke arah Mingyu.

"Ya, buka pintunya! Aku mau keluar!"

"Apa maksudmu berhenti?" Mingyu mengabaikan protes Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Mingyu dengan teramat kesal. "Aku akan berhenti membuat ahjussi jatuh cinta padaku! Aku tidak mau lagi melakukannya! Lebih baik aku bersama Junhui-hyung saja daripada ahjussi! Ahjussi benar-benar or—"

Sebelum Wonwoo sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Mingyu telah menempel pada bibirnya. Kedua tangan lelaki itu memegang sisi wajahnya, mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, membuat Wonwoo kaget bukan main.

Ketika tautan itu terlepas, Wonwoo dapat melihat iris Mingyu yang begitu gelap menatapnya tanpa cela. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat mengeras.

"A-ahjussi?"

"Sekali lagi kau bilang akan bersama Junhui itu, aku takkan segan-segan menikahimu hari ini."


	21. Chapter 21

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah minumannya datang. Sekarang, ia dan Wonwoo berada di suatu Café dekat sekolah, duduk berhadapan, dengan—entah kenapa—ada dua latte di depan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum seperti orang gila, "Ahjussi bilang bakal menikahiku, Kyungsoo-ah."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, ia kaget tentu saja. Namun, ekspresinya tak kentara. "Serius? Kupikir dia tidak menyukaimu."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Aku juga awalnya berpikir begitu. Tapi entah kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Ah, aku benar-benar bahagia! Akhirnya, ahjussi menyukaiku, hehe."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng, namun tersenyum juga. "Lalu apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Kapan kalian akan menikah? Kau masih SMA."

Senyum Wonwoo luntur. Ia mendesah pelan, "Entahlah. Ahjussi tidak mau memberitahuku. Kadang-kadang ia menyebalkan sekali. Padahal, aku kan sudah memberitahunya pelaku yang membunuh Minghao-ssi, tapi kenapa ia tidak berterima kasih dan segera menikahiku saja? Lagipula aku penasaran apakah ahjussi sudah menjebloskan Jieqiong ke penjara atau belum."

"Jadi, kau sudah memberitahu ahjussi?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kau sebaiknya hati-hati, Wonwoo-ah. Kalau pelakunya belum tertangkap aku khawatir kau akan terancam. Terutama jika pelaku itu tahu kau terlibat."

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Mana mungkin Jieqiong tahu, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku jamin identitasku aman. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagipula aku kan belum pernah bertemu perempuan itu."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan dan mengangkat cangkirnya, "Terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Aku sudah memperingatimu."

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggeser satu latte-nya ke samping, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa kau memesan dua latte?"

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu, "Seokmin suka latte di sini, jadi aku memesankannya satu. Ya kan, Seokmin?"

Wonwoo berbicara dengan ruang kosong di sampingnya. Ah, Kyungsoo seharusnya ingat kalau Wonwoo senang sekali diikuti pengganggu. Ia pun mengangguk saja dan kembali menyesap minumannya. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ada hantu duduk di samping teman baiknya itu.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" Kim Chan menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. Di pelukan lelaki itu, terdapat sebuket bunga pansy berwarna ungu yang cantik.

"Tentu saja kita akan menemui ahjussi, Chan-ie!"

Chan jadi ikut tersenyum lebar, "Hyung sekarang dekat sekali ya dengan hyung-ku."

"Tentu saja aku dekat dengannya. Kami kan bakal menikah! Aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu nanti." ujar Wonwoo dengan bangga. "ah, aku tidak perlu tinggal dengan bibi lagi. Pasti bakal menyenangkan tinggal di rumah mewah milik ahjussi."

"Tapi, Hyung... ada Seungkwan-hyung di sana..." Chan mulai berubah kecewa. "kalau aku tidak dibiarkan masuk bagaimana?"

"Aku yang akan membawamu masuk, Chan-ie jadi tenang saja, oke?"

Pernyataan Wonwoo membuat Chan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk lelaki itu dari samping walau tubuhnya tembus. Mereka kemudian menyebrangi trotoar ketika lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membeli bunga aneh itu? Kenapa tidak membeli mawar saja?" tanya Chan selagi mereka menyebrang jalan. Wonwoo berdecak.

"Ini bunga kesukaanku, Chan-ie. Jangan berani-berani mengatainya jelek. Ini bunga yang istimewa. Karena arti bunga ini adalah pikirkan aku. Jadi, jika aku memberikannya pada ahjussi, pasti ahjussi akan memikirkanku terus."

Chan membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ketika ia hendak bertanya lagi darimana Wonwoo tahu tentang hal itu, sebuah mobil telah menembusnya.

Chan terkejut. Ia segera menoleh ke arah sebaliknya dimana tubuh Wonwoo sekarang tergeletak di jalan raya, sementara mobil yang menabraknya telah pergi. Orang-orang mulai berlarian menghampiri Wonwoo, membuat Chan juga ikut menghampirinya dengan panik.

Tubuh kasat matanya gemetar ketika melihat tubuh Wonwoo penuh luka dan darah. Bunga pansy berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Hyung..." gumam Chan gemetar dan takut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chan pun segera berlari ke restoran Italia milik Jun. Berharap pria Cina itu bisa menolongnya.


	23. Chapter 23

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya," Suara Mingyu sedingis es dan wajahnya tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Junhui menghela napas sebelum berkata, "Ia tertabrak mobil. Aku tidak melihat kejadiannya secara langsung, adikmu yang memberitahuku."

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Aku baru saja dekat dengannya dan sekarang ia justru mengalami musibah. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya seperti Minghao."

"Polisi sedang mengusut kasus ini. Mereka pasti akan menemukan pelakunya." ujar Junhui menenangkan, namun Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Ia duduk di kursi tunggu dan mengerang berulang kali, mengutuk apa saja yang bisa dikutuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Mingyu seperti ini saat aku kecelakaan dulu," Minghao berkata, membuat Junhui menoleh ke samping. Hantu itu kemudian menatapnya dengan raut serius. "aku tahu pelakunya, Junhui. Jieqiong menyuruh anak buahnya menabrak Wonwoo. Ia tahu tentang Wonwoo, dan itu bisa dibilang tak disengaja."

"Darimana kau tahu, Minghao?"

Minghao tersenyum, "Aku selalu mengawasi Wonwoo. Ia adalah lelaki yang baik walau keras kepala. Aku berhutang budi padanya karena mau menolongku. Aku mengikuti Wonwoo saat ia bertemu dengan salah satu temannya kemarin. Wonwoo tidak tahu bahwa Jieqiong masuk ke Café yang sama dengannya. Adikku tidak sengaja mendengar Wonwoo menyebut namanya."

Junhui mendengus pelan, "Wonwoo yang malang. Aku harus menangkap perempuan itu."

Minghao mengangguk, "Aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu, Junhui. Meskipun ia saudara kandungku sendiri."


	24. Chapter 24

Jieqiong telah tertangkap.

Mingyu begitu menyesal karena tidak melaporkan adik dari almarhum tunangannya itu lebih awal. Seandainya ia tidak takut, seandainya rasa tidak enak hatinya pada Minghao tidak mengalahkannya, mungkin Wonwoo tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin bocah menyebalkan itu masih berbicara dengan cerewet di sampingnya dan mengganggunya sepanjang hari.

Tetapi yang dilakukan Wonwoo sampai saat ini adalah berbaring. Matanya tertutup, dan wajah kurusnya makin kurus. Kulit bocah itu kian memucat dan dokter kerap kali mendesah setelah memeriksanya. Seolah tidak ada harapan lagi, seolah jiwa bocah itu takkan bisa tertolong.

"Mingyu-ssi," Suara itu membuatnya berpaling dari wajah Wonwoo. Junhui berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan iba dan khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu setelah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo lagi.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu."

Mingyu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Junhui. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang lain. Ia hanya peduli pada sosok Wonwoo yang tak kunjung sadar. Mingyu bergitu khawatir. Mingyu begitu frustasi. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan Wonwoo belum juga membuka mata. Bahkan pekerjaannya di kantor tak pernah benar akibat memikirkan bocah sialan yang dicintainya ini.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa-siapa."

"Kau harus."

Mingyu mendengus, "Jika dia bukan orang penting aku ta—"

"Wonwoo," potong Junhui, membuat Mingyu tersentak. Ia menoleh pada Junhui untuk memastikan pendengarannya. "Wonwoo ingin berbicara denganmu, Mingyu-ssi. Ia ada di sampingku sekarang. Arwahnya ada di sampingku."


	25. Chapter 25

Junhui menatap sekelilingnya. Orang-orang di sekitar pemakaman lambat laun telah pergi. Kyungsoo—teman baik Wonwoo, bibi Wonwoo yang menyebalkan, kakek-nenek Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Irene...

Jun menghela napas dan menatap lelaki yang masih saja berjongkok di samping nisan bertuliskan Jeon Wonwoo. Rangkaian bunga pansy berada di atas nisan itu, mempercantiknya.

Ah ya, Wonwoo telah meninggal.

Dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Junhui meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas pundak Mingyu. "Ayo, pergi."

Mingyu mengusap nisan itu untuk kesian kali sebelum bangun. Junhui tahu sebenarnya Mingyu masih tidak bisa melepas kepergian bocah SMA itu. Mingyu juga belum sempat menepati janjinya menikahi Wonwoo, tetapi bocah itu justru berkata padanya bahwa mereka bisa menikah di masa depan.

Masa depan ya?

Junhui melirik ke arah Chan dan Seokmin yang saling berpelukan sambil menangis di samping nisan Wonwoo. Ah dasar. Sebaiknya nanti ia menghibur kedua hantu itu.

Bersama dengan Mingyu, Junhui kemudian meninggalkan pemakaman. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mendongak menatap langit biru. Dihirupnya udara musim semi saat itu.

"Hyung, katakan pada ahjussi aku begitu mencintainya."

"Hyung, katakan pada ahjussi ia tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Aku akan kembali di kehidupanku yang selanjutnya. Aku pasti akan mencarinya. Aku akan bertemu dengannya dan menikahinya."

"Hyung, katakan pada ahjussi aku akan selalu ada di setiap bunga pansy yang dibelinya.

"Aku akan selalu menemaninya."

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya."

TAMAT


	26. Epilog

Kim Mingyu menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Ah sial, kenapa pula ia menyelamatkan si bodoh Chan yang sedang dibully di belakang sekolah? Ia seharusnya tidak menghiraukan lelaki lemah itu dan pergi saja. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mendapat luka di wajahnya kalau saja hati nuraninya tak tergerak.

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Ia biasa pergi ke sana kalau ingin membolos. Lagipula orangtuanya tidak bakal peduli ia menghadiri kelas atau tidak karena yang mereka pikirkan hanya pekerjaan dan uang.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya sambil bersandar di tembok pembatas. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam sebelum mengembuskannya. Ah, ia begitu suka dengan suasana sepi seperti ini. Tidak ada suara orang bodoh yang akan mengganggu tidurnya.

Baru beberapa menit memejamkan mata, Mingyu terganggu dengan benda dingin yang menyentuh keningnya. Ia mengernyit dan membuka mata perlahan. Ia langsung kaget ketika melihat sesosok laki-laki berjongkok di depannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" pekik lelaki itu senang, membuat kening Mingyu bekerut karena tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, ahjussi! Ayo kita menikah!"


End file.
